<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Father by caleonora</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801108">Father</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora'>caleonora</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work, 卡森德拉的黑色嘉年华 | Kǎsēndélā de Hēisè Jiāniánhuá (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:06:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/caleonora/pseuds/caleonora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>【Pa. 09 - HP】<br/>奎因对于父亲的印象很模糊。<br/>也许这就是他对于父亲的全部记忆了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>世上最甜的OTP，或者最匪夷所思的 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1440910</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Father</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>（忍不住写写爹。这个pa的爹可能是所有pa里面唯一一个又渣又有那么一点点迷人的爹了[自己说]，令人真的很想写写。）</p><p>NOTE: 因为借用的HP设定甚至剧情实在太多，忍不住tag了一下HP原作fandom，但并没有真正的原著人物出没。如果想看HP原著同人的朋友误入，此处预先告知一下：本篇全文OC，没有原著人物出没！</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“<em>Monsieur Dieudonné.</em>”勒庞夫人用法语说道。她看起来显得有些焦虑不安，两只手紧紧握在一起，不自觉地把后背挺得更加笔直：“我很抱歉您需要从我这里得到这个消息，但恐怕我只能遗憾地通知您……</p><p>　　<strong>“您的父亲过世了。”</strong></p><p>　　这是他接到那个消息的时候，得到的确切句子。</p><p>　　直白，干脆，没有任何值得怀疑的婉辞。他那个时候十二岁，还差几个月才十三，茫然地站在勒庞夫人在伊法魔尼的临时办公室里，和他死去的父亲隔着一整片宽阔的大西洋。</p><p>　　“……被杀害了，其实是。一个公开的食死徒留下了黑魔标记，意图宣扬自己的罪行。法国国内的巫师社会十分震惊，因为在此之前还没有纯血统出身的巫师遇害。特别是考虑到您父亲对于黑魔王的立场一贯中立……”</p><p>　　“我妹妹艾什利怎么样了？”他忽然打断勒庞夫人的话，“还有母亲？”</p><p>　　勒庞夫人似乎没有像平日里那样坚持严格的礼仪要求，她并未呵斥奎因的插嘴，只是迅速地答复道：“不必担心，先生。您的妹妹在莫斯科很安全。法国魔法部正在严密保护西奥多夫人的安全，我很惊讶您还没有收到来自您母亲本人的消息……她可能还处于震惊之中——致以我深挚的哀悼——但无论如何，我相信您很快就会收到她们亲自来信的。”</p><p>　　奎因轻轻地点了点头，没有再说话。勒庞夫人还在继续说着些什么，奎因听得懂她所说的每一个字，但话语的含义像羽毛一样轻飘飘掠过他的耳朵，他依稀模糊地听到她忧心忡忡地向他解释，出于当前的局势他需要留在美国以保证自己的安全，这意味着不仅是现在，也许在一年的交流学期结束之后，他也还不能马上返回布斯巴顿。但这个部分他并没有太在意。目前他还没有足够的精神在意这些，他的脑子像是被施了混淆咒，昏昏沉沉的，同一时间只能思考一件事情。</p><p>　　他在想奥略里安·弗朗索瓦·罗贝尔·西奥多，持有这个名字的巫师，他的父亲。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　奎因对于父亲的印象很模糊。</p><p>　　他确实记得很久以前，父亲还会从什么地方赶回家来过圣诞节，抖掉身上的雪片，从斗篷里掏出给他和母亲的礼物盒子，朗声大笑着把襁褓里的艾什利高高举过头顶。但再后来就没有了。礼物倒还是会有，由猫头鹰在圣诞节的次日——又或者是再过两天，也可能是提前一周——送到他的床头，有时候带一张卡片，有时候只有落款，笔迹漫不经心地写着从“爸”到“你的亲亲好爹地”之间的各种变体，偶尔沾染着几点颜色或深或浅的液体，凑近过去闻到或浓或淡的酒气、烟草和各种不同的香水气味。</p><p>　　事实上他也确实曾经和父亲共同生活过两年。在“那件事情”发生之后。那是他第一次真正地看到父亲对母亲发怒，把手指按在魔杖柄上，声色俱厉地要求她交出两个孩子的监护权。那也是他第一次见那个严厉、强硬、对他人和自己的要求同样一丝不苟的母亲跌坐在台阶上，失声痛哭的样子。然而即便他住在父亲别墅的日子里，见到父亲的次数也并不比还在老宅时多上多少。大部分时间他和女士们生活在一起：温柔的、活泼的、甜蜜的和羞怯的女士们。他并不清楚具体数量有多少，她们仿佛总在时不时更替和变化着，唯一的共同点是都很好看，而且绝大多数时候，也对他和艾什利非常亲切和友善。有的时候，他猜想或许是出于和他同样原因的无聊，这些照顾他和艾什利衣食起居的女士们喜欢掏出各式各样的漂亮衣服，像打扮洋娃娃一样，把他年幼的妹妹打扮起来。</p><p>　　艾什利不喜欢穿裙子，即便她当时只有五岁这也很明显。她会不情愿地扭动身体，踢打着往她身上套绸缎、薄纱、丝绒和蕾丝裙子的手，怪叫着表示拒绝。于是那些美丽的女士们开始把主意打到奎因的身上：九岁的少年身体还没有完全展开，透着一种雌雄难辨的单薄纤细，唇红齿白，柔软的金发和蔚蓝的眼睛，比他倔强的妹妹看起来还更像一个标准的瓷娃娃。</p><p>　　奎因自己对于穿个裙子倒没有太大的意见，令人出乎意料的反而是艾什利。满心欢喜的女士们把奎因按在梳妆台边，抖开一件点缀着羽毛和水晶珠子的艳丽长裙，其中一位女士伸出手去帮奎因脱掉身上穿着的居家袍子。</p><p>　　艾什利毫无征兆地开始尖叫。凄厉、尖锐、刺穿人耳膜的声嘶力竭的尖叫。很难想象那个小小的身体竟然能够发出这么激烈的声音，仿佛一颗刚刚脱离泥土的新鲜曼德拉草根。</p><p>　　惊慌失措的女士们试图让她停下来，可是完全没能奏效，纯血统的小女巫身体里天生蕴含的魔力在这种时候自然地发挥了它的作用，甚至没有人能伸手摸到她的肩膀。最后还是奎因在一片混乱里从高高的梳妆凳上跳下来，走向一瞬也不瞬直直盯住自己的妹妹，伸出手去，把她牢牢搂在自己胸前，手臂绕过她的脑袋，温柔地，掩住了她的眼睛。</p><p>　　“没事了，艾什利。”他轻轻地说，在刺耳的高音中听来仿佛只是模糊不清的喃喃絮语，“没事了。我没有受伤。她们没有伤害我。”</p><p>　　人鱼般的尖叫逐渐停止。他的妹妹紧紧拥抱着他，小小的手臂几乎要嵌进他身体里去。奎因抚摸着她棕色的头发，在上面印下一个个安抚的亲吻。女士们松口气，微笑起来，低声互相说着：“看，她多可爱。他们多么可爱啊。”</p><p>　　然而他依旧很少见到自己的父亲。女士们偶尔会在早晨说起他父亲昨晚来过，多半在后半夜，有时候带走一个或者两个陪伴他们的女士，有时候留下来过夜。但奎因从来没有在早饭的餐桌上见过自己的父亲，午饭也没有，晚饭，很偶然的一两次能见到他打着呵欠披着睡袍走下楼梯，从饭桌上拿走一两片面包和几个水果，懒洋洋地向奎因和艾什利打招呼，拐回房间之前，和餐桌另一头的女士交换一个毫不避讳的热烈亲吻。</p><p>　　他的父亲不像母亲那样，会用密密麻麻的功课填满他的时间表。“小孩子当然需要玩耍的时间。”父亲这么说着，把他和妹妹轰进堆满各式各样魔法玩具的游戏室，“走啊，去玩吧！”</p><p>　　那些玩具大部分都很崭新，偶尔也混杂着几件明显不是这个年代制造的东西。奎因不知道这些是不是他父亲小时候钟爱过，因而一直保留至今的玩具，但他一直没有找到机会问清楚。不过，除了玩具，他和艾什利还有太多的东西可以探索。他父亲的别墅里虽然没有家养小精灵，没有挂满整面墙壁的老画像和陈旧的徽章，但毕竟也算是一幢有点年头的巫师住宅，足够在阁楼里搬进一只会被艾什利的跺脚吓得嘤嘤直哭的食尸鬼，在碗橱底下的旧坩埚里生出一窝啃食破掉的龙皮手套为生的毛螃蟹。天气好的时候，艾什利喜欢去花园里玩耍，偷偷把园丁丢出院墙外面的地精捡回来一两只当槌球的道具是她最喜欢的游戏；要是天气不好，奎因会选择盘腿坐在图书室宽大的窗台上，舒舒服服地背靠着堆起来的几个柔软垫子，抱着一本随手从书架上抽下来的精装插画大开本《诗翁彼豆故事集》，指着随着翻页活动起来的画面，绘声绘色地给妹妹读里面的故事。</p><p>　　也许是物极必反，也许是穷极无聊，在痛痛快快享受够了比过去九年加起来还长的快乐假期之后，奎因反而有点怀念起那些曾经压得他喘不过气的功课来。他父亲的卧室和书房上着锁，大概是用复杂的魔法锁住的，因为无论艾什利的发卡还是奎因从玩具堆里翻出来的魔法开锁小刀都没法打开这两道门。然而图书室里摆放着足够满足从初学者到学院教授的大量魔法书籍，让奎因可以随心所欲地拿下来翻着玩儿。有的书乏味得叫人打瞌睡（甚至没有插图！），有的书连一个字母他都看不懂，有的书他拿不下来也翻不开（你需要足够的黑魔法知识才能解开封皮上的搭扣，一位善解人意的女士解释说），但也有一些书本读起来既简单又有趣，甚至让他情不自禁地想试一试。</p><p>　　后来女士们一致同意，兄妹俩在图书室看书的时候，至少得分出一个人坐在边上陪护他们，免得再发生奎因一不小心在地板上弄出一个大洞，结果自己毫无准备地跌到地下室落满灰尘的旧床垫上这样的事故。</p><p>　　这件事直到现在想起来还让奎因有些愤愤不平，倒不是因为事故本身，他摔得并不重，甚至都没怎么感觉到疼；叫他气愤的是他的父亲。他亲生的父亲，在事情都过去了好多天之后的某个大半夜里，特意把睡得正香的他从被窝里挖出来，尽情嘲笑了一个小时。</p><p>　　整整一个小时！他寻思刚刚过去的一个月里他有没有见到父亲超过一个小时。也许没有。</p><p>　　而这件事甚至让他的父亲破天荒地又和他待了一整天：他领着奎因去了一家私人魔杖制造商那里，为儿子定制他的第一支魔杖。</p><p>　　大多数巫师会在他们十岁出头，进入学校之前得到他们的第一支魔杖。然而国际通行的巫师保密法，在那些历史悠久，因而视魔力如同呼吸的空气一样自然的巫师家庭里，并不见得完全适用。在学校制度建立起来以前，魔法由年长的家庭成员传授给年幼的家庭成员，因此由年长的监护人决定何时把魔杖授予年幼的孩子也是一项古老的自然习俗。各国的魔法部多半对这样的传统维持着睁一只眼闭一只眼的态度，假定监护人能够负责小巫师们在家练习魔法的安全。</p><p>　　不过他的父亲大概很显然不属于这一种。他教给奎因的第一个，也是唯一一个咒语，是羽落术，也就是如何在意外跌落时像片羽毛一样优雅地轻飘飘站稳的咒语。在他用掌心宽大的手包裹住奎因的手背，教他如何用正确的姿势挥舞和抖动魔杖的时候，交代的唯一一条安全事项如下：</p><p>　　“别在屋子外面用魔杖。”父亲说，“或者别让人抓到你用。”</p><p>　　剩下的那些咒语，基本都是奎因从书本里自学来的。他甚至教会了艾什利怎么让玩具盒里的魔法弹子自己把自己垒起来。奎因觉得他完全可以靠自己学得更多，没有必要有什么家庭教师，或者去什么学校。特别是学校，因为那意味着他得跟他的妹妹分开来。但他的父亲显然并不同意。</p><p>　　“胡说八道，等艾什利到了年纪也要去学校上学。你可以给她写信。”父亲回头对身后的某位女士吩咐道，“再给他弄只猫头鹰。”然后转过身来，自信满满而又稍微有点粗暴地揉了一把他的头发，“不用担心，布斯巴顿是世界上最好的魔法学校。”</p><p>　　学校是很棒，他必须得承认。是不是最好这一点还有待商榷，不过奎因喜欢它。虽然严格的作息表和礼仪要求叫他想起还跟母亲一起住在老宅的那个时候，不过至少教授们都很和蔼，而且博学，甚至愿意耐心回答那些连他自己也觉得天方夜谭的问题。</p><p>　　奎因几乎每天给妹妹写信。有的时候他也给父亲写，不过父亲多半不会给他回信，不像艾什利，总给他热情洋溢地写满一大张羊皮纸，遇到不会拼的单词，她就画一小幅画。奎因凭着高超的想象力拼凑出来最完整的一件事，是在他走后不久艾什利也得到了自己的魔杖——虽然三天之后就被他父亲没收走，勒令女士们好好看管，不许她再碰。</p><p>　　他还在学校里交到了几个不错的朋友，甚至筹划在暑假期间一块儿去露营。但奎因自己最后并没有去成，因为他在布斯巴顿的第一个暑假被临时抱佛脚的英语课程给占满了，原因则是在新的学期里，他必须作为布斯巴顿的交换学生，前往大洋彼岸的伊法魔尼魔法学校念上一年的书。</p><p>　　这也太荒谬了吧——这是他听到这个消息时的第一个念头。布斯巴顿与伊法魔尼之间确实有着交换学生的传统，然而去的基本都是五六年级的高级生，他还从来没有听说过有（还没到）二年级的学生参与。更何况，他从来没有交过报名表，他甚至想都没有想过。<em>为什么他会希望到离家万里的美国去上学？</em></p><p>　　但勒庞夫人看他一眼，又看了看名单，坚定地点了点头，用羽毛笔在名单上做了一个记号。 “您的父亲坚持要您参加这次活动，我不知道他是怎么说服校长的……”她耸了耸肩，露出并不太赞同的表情，“总之他成功了。所以西奥多先生，是的，您<strong>必须</strong>参加本次的交流项目。英语课程在期末考试结束之后的第二个星期一开始，拿着您的课程表和参考书目表。不允许迟到。”</p><p>　　他对父亲气得几乎要发疯，把他的英语课程学得乱七八糟来试图抗议。然而他的父亲并没有向他解释任何事，甚至没有答复他寄去的吼叫信。不过父亲确实出现在了布斯巴顿送别这批交换生的现场。他当时怎么也不会想到，那会是他最后一次见到他的父亲。</p><p>　　他努力回忆当时的场景，试图记起父亲是不是留下了关于他如此仓促死亡的蛛丝马迹。但他真的想不起来有什么地方不对劲。他的父亲看起来并没有显得苍白或憔悴——确实有一点儿困倦和萎靡，但在下午以前见到他父亲的时候，这是完全正常的表现。</p><p>　　他那个时候对父亲非常生气，板着一张脸站得远远的，拒绝主动和父亲说话。他的父亲——穿着他平时习惯的剪裁讲究的丝绸袍子，巫师帽俏皮而又时髦地歪戴在精心打理过的柔软棕发上——哈哈大笑起来，迈步到他面前，弯下腰，把笑吟吟的脸硬是塞进他的视线里，一本正经地伸出手，摆出一个面对成年人似的样子：“讲和吗，我的小绅士？”</p><p>　　奎因瞪他，气呼呼的，不过或多或少有几分受用。他一言不发地把手放进父亲的手掌里，礼节性敷衍地握了一握，意图传达出“此提案稍后将会纳入考虑范围”的公事公办腔调。毫无疑问，这让他的父亲笑得更开心了，他扶着奎因的肩膀试图止住自己的前仰后合，然后给了他一个拥抱。</p><p>　　并不完全是那种把艾什利高高抛上半空似的拥抱。他的父亲把他搂得很紧，他能感受到父亲胸膛深处传来的快活笑声，他贴了贴奎因的脸颊，放开他，又贴了贴另外一边，直到彻底放开他的时候笑声还没有停。那是一个给成年人的拥抱，或者至少，是一个试图把他当成成年人对待的拥抱，跟刚才那个装模作样的客套并不一样。</p><p>　　“照顾好自己。”父亲说。那是父亲对他说过的最后一句话。</p><p>　　</p><p>　　奎因觉得自己的手很冷。回过神来，才发现自己不知道什么时候已经走出勒庞夫人的办公室，孤零零坐在城堡外面，面对着覆盖着糖霜似的白雪的庭院茫然地发着呆，并且忘记带上围巾和手套。</p><p>　　伊法魔尼的庭院很大，没有布斯巴顿（他们拥有一整片水仙子出没的沼泽和湖泊）那么大，但也足够在这样寒风肆虐的季节里显得被遗弃般的空旷。靠近山林的那一头，魁地奇训练场上还有零零星星几个鲜艳的影子在这样恶劣的天气里坚持训练，但大部分人更愿意待在温暖的城堡里。前一个晚上下了一夜纷纷扬扬的大雪，到现在还没有完全停下来，然而风已经停了，阳光在云层后面渗出淡得发白的微薄暖意。马萨诸塞的春天已经在她的路上了，魔咒课的莫甘迪教授在昨天的课上诗意地说。可他却在这样一个闻得见春天呼吸的时刻里失去了他的父亲。</p><p>　　“奎因？”</p><p>　　他听见身后有声音犹豫地轻轻喊他的名字，回过头，站在台阶上的是布鲁诺，看向他的表情里透着几分担忧的样子，校袍的披领上落着一两片雪花，好像在那儿站了有一会儿了。</p><p>　　奎因看了看他，沉默地挪了挪位置，掸掉身边台阶上的雪。布鲁诺走了下来，在他身边陪着他坐下。</p><p>　　“……你还好吗？”沉默延续了片刻之后，布鲁诺小心翼翼地问，这一次连声音里也透露着担忧的调子，他从脖子上拉下自己的围巾，裹住奎因裸露在外面的双手，“我看到你从勒庞夫人的办公室里走出来。我有点担心。如果你不愿意说的话也完全……”</p><p>　　奎因眨了眨眼睛。密切注视着他的布鲁诺停住了话头，这个不熟悉的安静的奎因叫他没来由地有些心慌，他手足无措地等了一会儿，看着眼泪从奎因眼睛里大颗大颗地滚落脸颊，然后才想起来抬手搂住他的肩膀。奎因几乎是立刻挤进他怀里，抱住布鲁诺的腰，把脸牢牢埋在他胸口，只有在他收紧手臂搂住怀里的少年时才能听见隐约的、微弱的啜泣。</p><p>　　布鲁诺什么也没说，只是安安静静地抱住他，轻轻抚拍他的后背。</p><p>　　奎因没有哭很久。</p><p>　　“她说我的父亲死了。”他趴在布鲁诺的怀里低声说，隔着衣料透出来的声音闷闷的，但并没有太明显的抽噎，“被一个食死徒谋杀了。但我不能回去参加他的葬礼，因为他们觉得这不安全。”</p><p>　　拍着他后背的手忽然停住了动作，足足有好半晌才恢复。布鲁诺似乎因为过度震惊而不知道该怎样安慰他才好，最后几乎纯属下意识地问了一句：“……这个周末你想来我家过吗？”</p><p>　　神奇的是，这个风马牛不相及的问题为他赢来了一声轻笑。虚弱的，短暂的，埋藏在泪水中间，但却切实的轻笑。奎因抬起头来仰望他，漂亮的蓝眼睛有点红肿，但他的嘴唇在笑。</p><p>　　“想。”他说，顿了顿，又说，“我能不能再吃一次你爸爸做的炸饺子？”</p><p>　　</p><p>　　</p><p>
  <strong>（外一篇）</strong>
</p><p>　　奎因在过完周末之后的第二天才收到来自母亲的来信。送信的猫头鹰落在他宿舍的窗台外面，矜持地伸腿给他，一丝不苟地拒绝了进到温暖的室内取暖并讨上一两口零食这样毫不专业的行为。</p><p>　　母亲的笔迹和他记忆里的一样端正而又严肃。“致奎因·M·C·西奥多先生”，她冷淡地在信封上写道，客气而又无可指摘。奎因打开那个有点沉的信封，里面没有信，只有一枚造型繁复，镶嵌着祖母绿和红宝石的古老黄金戒指。奎因在他父亲的手指上见过，这是西奥多家族嗣子代代相承的玺戒。</p><p>　　他盯着它看了很久，然后戴上了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>